diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:GannisTagebuch5
Leider nimmt die Geschichte um meinen Telefonanschluss immer noch keine Wendung. Es k**** mich langsam echt an. Fast täglich telefoniere ich mich per Handy durch die Hotlines mit den verschiedensten Bearbeitern und komme zwar jedes mal einen Schritt weiter, aber es kommt ein Fehler nach dem anderen von den Deppen. Das stinkt mir langsam gewaltig... Jedenfalls werden wir das hier dann noch etwas fortführen... sofern ihr wollt. Ein etwas geknickter und murriger Lenker hinter Ganni. -Ganndor 08:35, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ohje, Du Armer. Wir haben uns das schon fast gedacht, dass es am Samstag wohl nicht geklappt hat mit der versprochenen Zusage, da Du uns weder hier noch im Spiel einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hast. Das ist echt Mist *brummelt mal mit* und Du kannst gern von hier aus noch ein bischen lenken;-)..immerhin wenigstens auch von hier aus :-)) Ich bin schon neugierig, was Du mir vielleicht wieder für eine Vorlage liefern wirst. Reinhold ist übrigens auch wohl erst Donnerstag wieder präsent. Gerüchte besagen zudem, dass Melaina wohl tot ist, womit Flori allerdings nix zu tun hat, denn die tingelt noch im Dämmerwald herum oder in angrenzenden Gegenden wie Seenhain oder Westfall mit nur sehr kurzen Abstechern auch mal in die Stadt, um Reinhold auch nicht mehr als notwendig über den Weg zu laufen *g* liebe Grüsse von Floreanna 08:57, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Sollen wir das Erzählen zwischen den Beiden hier ausspielen? Wenn ich den Tel.Futzen glauben darf, würde es sich diese Woche regeln, aber da glaube ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht dran. Denke eher, wenn nichts mehr passiert, im Laufe der kommenden Woche. Naja, ich mach einfach mal ne Vorlage für dich *zwinker* -Ganndor 09:07, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::mhm, mal guggen, was sich daraus machen lässt;-) Flori hatte am frühen Vormittag Seenhain erreicht und ihr Pferd vor dem Gasthaus angebunden, war aber selbst nicht ins Gasthaus gegangen, sondern um das Gasthaus herum, da wo die grossen bleiverglasten Fenster mit den breiten Fensterbänken davor waren und hatte dort eine Weile gesessen, den leisen Gesprächsfetzen gelauscht, die aus dem Inneren herausdrangen und wohl überlegt, was sie denn eigentlich in Seenhain wollte. Als sie sich entschloss doch wieder zu ihrem Pferd zu gehen, um zurück nach Sturmwind zu reiten und um die Ecke bog, sah sie an der Brücke eine ihr wohlvertraute Gestalt. Erschrocken blieb sie einen Moment stehen und griff instinktiv nach dem Medaillon um ihren Hals. Scheinbar sah er sich suchend und überlegend um, als sie seinen Blick fühlte, der sich auf sie zu konzentrieren begann. Sie nahm noch die gerunzelte Stirn wahr und wie er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff, um besser sehen zu können, als sie sich panisch umwandte und wieder hinter der Hausecke verschwand, aus der sie gekommen war. Sich nach einem Versteck umschauend, was es da aber nicht gab, entschloss sie sich einfach weiter weg von der Brücke zu laufen, auf der sie IHN gesehen hat und rannte Richtung des Gemüsegartens, der etwas abseits des Gasthauses lag, rannte dabei fast einen Obsthändler über den Haufen, der gerade aus dem Garten kam und rannte auf der andren Seite aus dem Garten hinaus in Richtung des kleinen Wäldchens, als plötzlich ein gellender Schrei erklang... haaaa.. so, nun musste das eigentlich nur noch umschreiben, wie Du es aus Deiner Sicht wahrgenommen haben könntest und ob Du sie wohl erkannt hast, ihr folgen magst und eventuell den Schrei gehört haben kannst... sie ist da Stopftwanst begegnet, dem wilden Eber und tja .. wohin hat sie sich gerettet? Ins Wasser, auf einen Baum? Suchst Du sie? *zwinkert* Floreanna 11:48, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Your part! *zwinker* LG Ganndor 12:42, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::ein riesiger Eber, die Hauer in Kopfhöhe in die Rinde eines dicken Baumes gebohrt stand, nein, lag da oder besser noch, er hing da inmitten des kleinen Wäldchens. Irgendeine Macht hatte ihn sozusagen von den Füssen gerissen und wären da nicht die Hauer im Baum und die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Tieres, das leise schnaubte, hätte man meinen können, das Schwein hätte sich nur zur Ruhe unter den Baum gelegt. Der Baum wackelte noch immer von der Wucht mit der das Tier den Baum gerammt haben musste und ebenso wackelte der Kopf des Ebers vor und zurück. Von der Person die weggelaufen war, war weit und breit nichts zu hören, nur das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, ein paar zwischernden Vögeln und dem Bellen der Gnolle in der Nähe ...Gnolle ? In der Nähe? Die Frau wird doch nicht in Richtung der Gnolle gelaufen sein? .. Du bist dran *hihi* Grüssle Floreanna 13:53, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) xD Ganndor 14:10, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :*auffängt und überlegt* Die Frau liess sich so leise wie möglich wieder von dem Baum herab, als Ganndor hinter ein paar Baumstämmen verschwand und nur das Quieken und Grunzen des Schweines, auf dem sie mit den Füssen landete, deutete darauf hin, dass sie wohl doch nicht in Richtung der Gnolle gelaufen sein mag. Die Hand auf ihr klopfendes Herz gepresst und das Medaillon fest mit der Hand umschliessen, überlegte sie fieberhaft: konnte, wollte.. durfte sie Ganndor jetzt schon begegnen? Sie ahnte in welcher Verfassung er war, wenn er hier war. Aber er durfte unter keinen Umständen vorher mit Reinhold reden, bevor sie nicht mit ihm geredet hätte. Aber Reinhold könnte jederzeit auch wieder in Seenhain auftauchen und dann gäbe es womöglich eine Katastrophe. Einen Moment starrte sie auf Ganndors Rücken, dessen Rüstung sie zwischen den Bäumen noch schimmern sehen konnte, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zurück nach Seenhain lief. Sie packte ein kleines Mädchen bei den Schultern und redete schnell auf sie ein: "Sag Onkel Ganndor, wenn er jetzt gleich kommt, dass ich zu Hause auf ihn warte und wenn er nicht kommt, bis die Glocke 3 Mal schlägt, dann lauf zum Magistrat und hole Hilfe. Hörst Du? Kannst Du Dir das merken?" Als das Mädchen zaghaft nickte, lief sie ohne sich umzusehen weiter nach Seenhain, band hektisch ihr Pferd los und wollte gerade auch nach den Zügeln von Ganndors Pferd greifen, als sie hinter sich ein gedämpftes "Nein!" hörte. Hatte Ganndor das Quieken des Schweines vernommen und richtig gedeutet, war er ihr gefolgt und hatte vielleicht auch die Worte gehört, mit denen sie hektisch auf das Mädchen einredte? Hat er sie nun erkannt? Aufgeregt zerrte Flori an den Zügeln des Pferdes, dass laut wieherte und dann donnernd über die Holzplanken von Seenhain gallopierte, ehe es auf die Brücke zurannte und dort abbog in Richtung des Waldes von Elwynn... mhm.. theoretisch hättest Du jetzt ne Menge Möglichkeiten *gg* das Quieken des Schweines nicht zu hören und Dich entgegen meiner Erwartungen mit den Gnollen zu prügeln oder die Worte gehört zu haben und Ihr zu folgen.. vielleicht mit einer wilden Hetzjagd auf den Rücken der Pferde und wird er sie einholen oder stürzt sie vielleicht im Wald von Elwynn erschreckt von einem Wolf von ihrem Pferd, sogar in seiner Sichtweise und fast greifbar und findet er sie vielleicht bewusstlos? Oh oh.. soviele Gedanken *lacht* erwacht sie vielleicht ein, zwei Tage nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, wenn er sie findet, oder erwacht sie und erkennt ihn aber gar nicht .. das ist jetzt ein ziemlich grosser Ball .. hopp.. fang! *lacht* und mach mir was draus ;-) liebes Grüssle von Floreanna 17:12, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) gnaaah.......das is soo spannend...ich würd ja gern mitmachen mit reini, is ja aber euer ding :D. lg fiddle Begren 18:17, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mach nur mit! Komm schon! *lockt mit dem Finger* Keiner von uns würde Dich dran hindern mit zu machen, aber Du sagst ja selbst immer, dass Du zu faul bist zum Schreiben *streckt Fiddle die Zunge heraus und verschwindet grinsend* Floreanna 06:26, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Kann nur interessanter werden xD Also mach nur... Mir qualmt schon die Rübe - Ganndor 06:36, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soo... viel Spass beim Weiterschreiben. Etwas anders, als vielleicht erwartet, aber du sollst dich ja auch anstrengen *gg* *Ball wieder zurückspielt* -Ganndor 07:23, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :eieiei, als ob ich mich nicht immer anstrengen würde.. pöh *zieht einen Schmollmund* wieso können Männer nie so reagieren, wie Fau erwartet mhm? Na warte! Das hast Du nicht umsonst getan *kichert auch mal teuflisch* Beim Näherkommen an das Feuer, das inmitten der kleinen Insel des Steinhügelsees errichtet worden war, konnte er erkennen, dass dort reges Treiben herrschte. Männer in Roben und mit merkwürdigen Stäben in den Händen, deren Spitzen in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit ab und zu aufleuchteten patroullierten am Rand der Insel entlang. Es waren tatsächlich Zauberhexer. Hielten sie hier vielleicht eine geheime Versammlung ab, denn einige von ihnen standen oder sassen um das Feuer herum, hatten ihre Stäbe in das Gras neben sich gelegt und schienen einer Person, die von ihm aus gesehen auf der andren Seite des Feuers stand und wild gestikulierte zu lauschen. Er konnte die Person wegen des hochlodernden Feuers nicht erkennen. War es der Anführer? Konnte er hier vielleicht gleich eine ganze geheime Zusammenkunft ausheben? Er schlich sich etwas weiter am Rand der Insel entlang, um die Person besser ins Sichtfeld zu bekommen. Doch, was war das? Die Frau, die da stand und redete war ... Flori. Was zum Henker tat Flori da? War sie die Person auf dem Pferd gewesen oder doch nicht? Leise schob er sich über einen grossen Felsen, der weit ins Wasser des Sees um die Insel herum ragte vor und schaute genauer hin. Jetzt drangen auch leise Gesprächsfetzen an sein Ohr und er schien seinen Ohren und Augen nicht zu trauen: da um das Feuer standen oder sassen tatsächlich nur Frauen und von den Worten, die zu ihm klangen, konnte er welche verstehen, wie: draenische Seide, nordische Schnittmuster und vereiste Spinnenseide. Flori.. seine Flori hielt dort einen Vortrag über ... Mode? Er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und stöhnte leise und gequält auf, ehe er auf dem Stein zurückrutschte, ein Stück in den Wald südlich des Sees lief, um nicht gesehen zu werden und dort wie ein durotanischer Tiger in einem Gefängnis auf und ab zu laufen begann. Was war hier geschehen? Floris Robe war zerfetzt, soviel wusste er, denn er hielt noch immer auch den Stoffetzen in der Hand, den er gefunden hatte, aber was war dann geschehen und wo war ihr Pferd ....? hehe.. Fragen über Fragen und jetzt kannst Du Dir wieder etwas einfallen lassen *ätsch* vor allem, wie Du sie möglicherweise aus dieser Modeveranstaltung wieder heraus bekommst *reibt sich grinsend die Hände* Viel Spass damit *knuffel* von Floreanna 13:06, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das sollte etwas schwerer werden *g* Dass du dich anstrengst, weiss ich doch, aber deswegen fühle ich mich auch in der Pflicht neue Herausforderungen zu schaffen *zwinker* Damit die Story noch ein paar Ecken und Kanten bekommt und nicht so einfach gestrickt ist *gg* Und da habe ich mir die exakt passende Partnerin für ausgesucht, glaub ich mal... genug geschleimt.... jetzt muss ich erstmal wieder nachdenken *grübel* LG Ganndor 13:35, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) *hust* na gut, mach ich mit! Da ich ja eh nur sporadischen i-net zugang hab! :Wenn Ganndor sich wenig dem Fluss zuwenden würde der vom See südlich den Elwynnwald hinabfloss, so würde er einen jungen Mann sitzen sehen, gerade mal seine zerschlissenen Lederhosen an, allerlei Reisegepäck neben sich. Der junge Mann musste nur Reinhold Deinhard sein, seine Glatze, sein strammer Muskelbau und seine strenge Miene sprachen für sich. So saß er da am Fluß, die Angel ausgeworfen und wohl sein leichtes Marschgepcäk, nicht mehr als unterkleidudung und einen leichte Lederrüstung samt Schwert und Schild. Sollte sich Ganndor nähern, so würde Reinhold ihn mit Überraschter Miene ansprechen:"Tolan? Was zum henker macht ihr hier?" Sooo, mein Beitrag, würde sagen wir machen da mal ne Reihenfolge oder so xD, nicht dass da wer ausgelassen wird. ^^ Lg Fid. 81.217.7.195 13:57, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mist. gerade passiert x-( Klink dich mal spontan einfach ein *zwinker* Lass deine Fantasie spielen, hast ja genug davon *g* -Ganndor 14:02, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) : xD Murphy's law, ich hasse dich! na gut, dann anders. Vergesst mal das da oben. xD ''Während also Ganndor zur Feuerstelle gebracht wurde, konnte er seine Begleiter mustern, alles raue Burschen, einer hatte mehr Narben im Gesicht als der andere. Lediglich einer von ihnen, der alle noch an Körpergröße, Muskelkraft und grimmigkeit im Blick übberragte, stellte sich neben Ganndor. Im schein des Lagerfeuers konnte man lediglich seine kalten Augen erkennen, der Rest seiner Mimik und seines Kopfes unter einer dunklen Maske verborgen. "Frau Zaubermond, hier sucht jemand nach euch, wenn ihr die güte hättet uns euren bekannten vorzustellen?" sprach der grobe Kerl mit tiefer brummiger Stimme. Doch irgendetwas schien an diesem Mannd merkwürdig zu sein, er passte nicht ganz in das Schema eines Defias. Er wirkte schon von der Haltung zu Edel für diesen Haufen und seine Genossen schienen die Augen zusammenzukneifen als er sprach. Schließlich sprch einer der Zauberhexer aus, was sich wohl alle dieses Haufens an Räubern und Halunken dachten:" Wo ist Narbengesicht?" Der grobe Kerl brummte laut als er sprach:" Der wurde von nem Bär erwischt". Die nerosität schien sich langsam weiter zu steigern und irgendwie schien der grobe kerl wirklich nicht hier her zu gehören. lediglich angst schien ihm alle gefügig zu machen. lg fid :) 81.217.7.195 14:28, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::herrje, was zum Geier macht Ihr hier mit mir ? *lacht* Nun habt Ihr mich aber ganz schön reingeritten, dabei hab ich moch doch schon so auf ne Kaffeekränzchennacht mit meinen neuen Zauberhexerfreundinnen gefreut gehabt, statt dessen muss ich mir wohl die Nacht gleich mit Euch beiden um die Ohren schlagen .. heidenei.. was machen wir denn da *grübelt* Floreanna, die zuvor noch Ganndor völlig perplex und sprachlos angestarrt hatte, starrte nun den Mann mit der Maske und der tiefen brummigen Stimme an. Einige Minuten vergingen in völligem Schweigen und nur das Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite im Feuer war zu hören, dafür war die Anspannung fast spürbar, die alle Anwesenden in ihrem Bann hielt. Die Frauen warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, ehe sie sich eine nach der andren erhoben, nach ihren Stäben griffen und sich neben und hinter Flori postierten, manche Schulterzuckend, andre mit erhobenem Kopf und einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen, wie Floreanna aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte. Was passierte nun wieder? Auf der einen Seite standen die Männer mit Ganndor und dem Maskenmann in ihrer Mitte den Frauen mit Flori dazwischen auf der andren Seite gegenüber und starrten sich noch immer an. Plötzlich griff Floreanna nach dem Rock ihrer Robe in dem deutlich ein grosses Dreieck Stoff fehlte und riss solange und so heftig an dem Stoff, bis das Kleid bis zum Hals aufgerissen war, streifte sich den Soff von den Schultern und warf ihn mit den Worten: "Niemand wird das Geheimnis dieses Stoffes erfahren, niemand!" ins Feuer. Geübte Ohren könnten hören, dass ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher klang, als üblich und dass sie durchsetzt war von Panik und Unsicherheit. Die Frauen kreischten jedoch beim Anblick der in Flammen aufgehenden Robe entsetzt auf und Flori, die hoffte, dass ihr Ablenkungsmanöver gelingen möge, streckte die Hand aus, deutete auf Ganndor und den Maskenmann und schrie: "Packt sie!" Die Frauen stürzten auch sofort auf die Männer zu, während die Männer, abgesehen von Ganndor und dem Maskenmann noch vor Nervosität erstarrt keinen Finger rührten... Wie gehts weiter? Euer Part wieder *gg* Greifen die Männer der Defias noch ein, oder prallen die Frauen gegen eine vereinigte Macht von Maskenmann und Ganndor? Werden die beiden Männer gefangen und was passiert mit Flori? Kann sie nur in Unterwäsche noch gekleidet dem Lichtschein des Feuers in die Dunkelheit entkommen oder wird sie diejenige sein, die sich dann der mehrheit von "Gegnern" gegenübersieht .. much fun beim Texten ;-) liebe Grüsse Floreanna 16:01, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Gánndor starrte Flori einen Moment lang an. Was zum Henker ist mit ihr los? Als Flori die Frauen auf uns hetzte, nutzte ich einen kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit der Hexer neber mir, um mich abzuwenden und vom Feuer in Richtung der Dunkelheit fortzulaufen. Die Frauen hielten auf meine "Bewacher" zu und liessen merkwürdigerweise direkt von mir ab. Nur den Mann mit der Maske konnte ich nicht mehr sehen, als ich mich kurz umdrehte und auch Flori war wie von der Bildfläche verschwunden. ::Fid, du darfst *g* -Ganndor 16:08, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) '' Auch wenn Ganndor den maskierten Brocken aus den Augen verloren hatte, so stand er doch inmitten des Getümmels. Er erreichte den Waldrand, als die tiefe Stimme von ihm über die Lichtung hallte '' :" Genug, legt die Waffen runter!" '' Sofort wurde es mucksmäußchen Still auf der Lichtung, leise stöhnten einige der Halunken laut auf, irgendetwas schien der Brocken getan zu haben, dass ihm sofort den Respekt und den gehorsam des Haufens einbrachte. Er machte einen Wink mit seiner Hand. : " Holt die halbnackte Frau und den alten Sack her, lebend!" donnerte seine Stimme weiter. Ganndor ging sofort in Deckung als die Gruppe ausschwärmte und sich aumfachte die beiden entflohenen zu suchen. Er wagte einen Bick aus seiner Deckung, sah den maskierten Brocken, dieser wachte über seine Lakaien mit kaltem Blick .....doch was war das um seinen Hals? Im Schein des Feuers erkannte Ganndor vermutlich das schrecklichste; der Kerl trug eine Halskette mit einer roten Katze und einem roten Pferd als Anhänger. Er wusste nun in welchen schwierigkeiten er war und dass diese Defias wohl einem neuen Meister folgten......Wo war nur Flori? '' : hihi, also da mein text. ;) baut um wenn was nicht passt, auch wenn ich den mal geändert hab, ich bin ja auch ein perfektionist und reinis charbogen steckt voller Überrschungen:D. Notizen sind nützlich, lg Fid 81.217.7.195 16:54, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: *grinst* so gefällt mir das schon besser;-) Ich hatte schon den ganzen Abend überlegt, wie wir jetzt schon das Aufeinandertreffen der drei ausspielen könnten. Wäre natürlich auch gegangen, aber so ists mir etwas lieber, weil die Zeitversetzung das Ganze doch etwas schwieriger gestaltet als im Spiel:-) aber wo Flori nun steckt, verrate ich auch erst, wenn ich weiss, wie Ganndor auf den Anhänger reagiert *gg* Heut Nacht kann ich damit nämlich nichts mehr anfangen.. also bis morgen früh Ihr zwei *winkt* Floreanna 02:10, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) So, ihr Süssen. Ich habe mal die Texte geschrieben. Also bitte weitermachen, Flori ist wohl mal wieder dran *gg* '''PS': Bitte daran denken: Das ist Gannis Tagebuch und somit schreibt immer er in der Ich-Form. Wenn ihr es auch so schreiben könntet, erspart ihr mir ne Menge Zeit *zwinker* Ihr werdet ja dafür auf Seite 1 namentlich als Mitautoren erwähnt. Macht übrigens gleich 3fach Spass so zu schreiben. -Ganndor 07:10, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke Fid *g* -Ganndor 08:21, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ein Einwurf von mir hier noch: die einzahl von den rodelleros lautet "rodellero rojo" lg fid 81.217.7.195 08:55, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke, darfste auch zukünftig direkt ändern *g* -Ganndor 09:08, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab meinen Part vorerst erfüllt *gg* Ich war so frei einen Absatz unter "Steinhügelsee" in die Ich-Form umzuschreiben. Das hatte mich nämlich auch schon die ganze Zeit gestört, dass Du ihn in der Er-Form übernommen hattest *gg*, aber ich hatte es natürlich auch absichtlich so geschrieben, weil ich theoretisch nicht einfach aus Deiner Sichtweise schreiben kann, weil es hiesse in Deinen Char einzugreifen, aber es ist ja nun mal auch Dein Tagebuch, auch wenn ich mitschreibe. Deshalb dachte ich immer, wenn das, was ich schreibe Deiner Sichtweise nahe kommt, wäre es für Dich auch einfach es von der Er-Form in die Ich-Form zu setzen und deshalb hab ich das getan. Ich schäme mich, wenn ich Dir damit Mehrarbeit aufgebrummt habe. Das wollte ich natürlich auch nicht. Ich hab ausserdem den Absatz, was am Feuer mit der Robe passiert ist zusätzlich eingefügt und in Deine Sichtweise umgeschrieben, Deine Zustimmung vorausgesetzt, weil sonst wohl etwas der Zusammenhang gefehlt hätte in dem Ganzen. Ich möchte auch weiterhin nicht wirklich in Deine Wahrnehmung eingreifen und jetzt einen Absatz verfassen, weil ich am dransten wäre, weil ich auch Deiner Fantasie nicht vorgreifen mag, was Ganndor gesehen oder gehört haben kann, was mit Flori passiert ist. Die Entwicklung der Geschichte lebt ja eben auch davon, dass es oft unerwartete Wendungen nimmt, wie bei dem Seenhainkapitel. Weisst Du, was ich meine? Daher hier nur wieder eine Anmerkung, rein zum bessren Verständnis für Ganndors Wahrnehmung: Flori hatte sich, das Durcheinander ebenso wie Ganndor ausnutzend Richtung Norden in die Dunkelheit aus dem Staub gemacht. Ursprünglich wollte sie sich bis zu der kleinen verfallenen Hütte, die sich dort am Rande von Elwynn an die Hügelkette schmiegte durchschlagen, als ihr einfiel, dass es dort auch ab und zu immer mal wieder Gnolle gab, die aus den Hügeln in die Ebene herabkamen. Das Risiko war ihr einfach zu gross und so hoffte sie, dass Ganndor ebenfalls das Durcheinander ausgenutzt haben mochte und schlich westlich um den See herum in die Richtung in der sie Ganndor vermutete. Dort am Feuer, als sie Ganndor erkannte und dann der Maskenmann auftauchte hatte sie für einen Moment geglaubt Reinhold hätte sie beide gefunden, aber das war wohl unmöglich und als sie jetzt dieselben Worte hörte, die wohl auch Ganndor gehört haben musste, war sie erst recht nicht mehr sicher, wer der Mann sei. Sie wollte gerade hinter einem Baum Schutz suchen, als ihr von hinten etwas über den Kopf geworfen wurde.. wohl eine Decke und zwei kräftige Arme sie umschlangen und in der Decke festhielten. Sie zappelte und versuchte zu schreien, als ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ihrem Unterfangen ein jähes Ende machte und sie sich später .. viel später bei Ganndor am Feuer wiederfand .... ::Das wäre nun die Erklärung, was mit Flori passierte, was Ganndor aber wohl nicht alles so mitbekommen hat und demnach auch nur hier auf der Diskussionsseite steht ohne im Tagebuch aufzutauchen;-) Noch bist Du nämlich eigentlich immer noch am dransten Ganndor, indem Du uns eine Vorlage lieferst, wie es weitergehen könnte *gg* Vielleicht ein paar Anregungen wieder? Hat man Ganndor etwas Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, um ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen? Was passiert zwischen dem Rodellejo Rojo und Ganndor nachdem er wieder wach ist und wie reagiert er auf die neben ihm liegende bewusstlose Flori oder hat man die gar nicht zu ihm gebracht und sie sitzt etwas weiter abseits an einen Baum gefesselt mit einem Knebel im Mund und beobachtet ängstlich das Geschehen um den Masekenmann und Ganndor? Isch brauchen Vorlage, um auch wieder mitmischen zu können.. Du verstehen *wedelt theatralisch mit den Händen in der Luft herum* *gg* lieben Gruss Floreanna 09:35, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: ah, noch ne Anmerkung: ich beobachte die Entwicklung vorerst auch noch aus einem zweiten Grund lieber nur, da ich nämlich gar nicht weiss, wer der rote Kapitän ist bzw. was es mit diesen Rodellejos Rojos auf sich hat, da ich im Spiel auch noch gar keinen Kontakt zu diesem RP Event hatte und ehe ich da was falsch mache oder falsch verstehe .. Ihr wisst schon: wenn man keine Ahnung hat, einfach mal die Klappe halten *hält den Mund aber nun wirklich und beobachtet gespannt* Floreanna 09:42, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich eröffne mal eine neue Karteikarte, nur so als Info. Die hier wird zu unübersichtlich *g* klick -Ganndor 09:50, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :@Flo also das hat mir nix ausgemacht und ich habe auch gerne deine Wort so gelesen und es auch so aufgenommen, dass du mir Vorlagen lieferst und ich sie dann angelehnt daran schreibe xD Also macht nur so weiter. Das am Rande. Und danke für die Korrekturen mit dem Er->Ich. Macht das nur, wenn ihr sowas seht; ich bin froh darum und sehe ja auch nicht alles *zwinker* :Kommentare und Texte, wie gesagt, jetzt aber unter GannisTagebuch6. LG Ganndor 10:04, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)